Neith Mystères engloutis d'Egypte
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: A travers Louis Weasley, Astoria Greengrass et Eléonore Mckinnon venez découvrir les secrets de la Thonis de Neith la cité engloutie décrite par Hérodote et par la même occasion apprenez en plus sur nos héros.
1. Les prêtres de Ptah

« Juillet 2000. Découverte majeure dans le domaine de l'archéologie sous-marine. »  
« Héracléion, la ville décrite par Hérodote, vient d'être retrouvée, il s'agit de La Thonis de Saïs. Des fouilles plus approfondies vont être conjointement menées avec l'Institut européen d'archéologie sous-marine (IEASM) et le Conseil suprême des antiquités en Égypte »  
« Les révélations de Franck Godio, président de l'IEASM, quant au trésor des Ptolémés trouvé sous les eaux Méditerranéennes de la baie d'Aboukir »  
« Mars 2007. Suite à un abaissement de terrain, une partie du site est condamné. À noter que c'est un glissement de terrain faisant sans doute suite à un tremblement de terre qui a conduit à l'ensevelissement de la cité au VIIIe siècle après J.C. » /i

Les coupures de presse étalent leurs gros titres sur la minuscule table de l'appartement où ils s'entassent en une mer de papier. Au milieu des magazines moldus on aperçoit les reliefs d'un petit-déjeuner pas totalement fini.  
Posé sur le dossier d'une des chaises réparties autour de la table, un hibou à l'origine de ce repas inachevé regarde patiemment les lieux.  
L'appartement minuscule se compose d'un salon-cuisine autour duquel s'articule une chambre tout aussi grande et une salle de bain format de poche. Une valise posée dans un coin du salon semble avoir vomi son contenu sur le sol renforçant au passage l'aspect miteux de la pièce. Dans l'évier craquelé la vaisselle s'entasse alors que des manuels aux couvertures de cuir semblent se faufiler dans tous les recoins de l'habitation.  
Aucun brin d'air ne vient soulever les rideaux ocres qui filtrent les rayons du soleil qui tentent de percer par la seule fenêtre de l'endroit. Sur ce fond orangé, une silhouette se découpe dans la lumière crue de ce chaud après-midi du mois d'août deux mille sept. La jeune femme tient entre ses mains un morceau de parchemin qui au vu des froissements de la feuille n'en est pas à sa première lecture.

Ma Chère Eléonore,  
Voici le compte rendu de la réunion, qui a eu lieu au sein du ministère de la magie Égyptien en présence du directeur du Département de Recherche des Anciennes Civilisations Magiques du ministère de la magie Britannique (DRACM), à laquelle j'ai participé en tant que ton représentant.  
À ce propos la prochaine fois que des réunions aussi assommantes ont lieu, merci d'y envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas directeur de fouilles à ce que je sache, je ne suis que ton bras droit.  
Je veux bien que tu aies été occupée par tes fouilles à Tintagel et que tu n'avais pas le temps pour préparer la présentation de ce chantier de fouilles, mais je t'en supplie, la prochaine fois envoie Trevor. Il sera content, lui, de cirer les pompes de toutes les huiles du coin. De plus, j'aurais été plus utile sur le terrain à t'aider à faire le maximum avant que le chantier ne soit fermé pour une durée indéterminée.  
Bref passons donc. Comme je te disais, voici le compte rendu de la réunion, même si je pense que, vu que j'ai pris une semaine pour te l'envoyer, tu dois déjà être en Egypte.

— Bienvenue à cette troisième réunion concernant les fouilles menées à Thonis-Héracléion, s'exclame le Premier ministre Abdel Haddâd. Avant de commencer l'ordre du jour Mme Ibtissem Aabdi directrice du département d'Archéologie Magique Égyptienne (DAME) va nous faire un rappel de la situation.  
— Merci, Monsieur le ministre. Comme vous le savez déjà, les moldus ont découvert en deux mille la cité engloutie de Thonis.  
Cependant, au début de l'année deux mille sept ces derniers se retrouvèrent confronté à un champ de force magique les empêchant d'accéder à certaines parties de la ville engloutie. Les autorités sorcières Égyptiennes ont aussitôt été mises en alerte, et Monsieur le Premier ministre a lancé une grande campagne afin de protéger le site. Une fois le site protégé et équipé de repousse-moldu ainsi que les archéologues de la mission organisée par le moldu Franck Godio amnésiés, la question des fouilles du site par des sorciers s'est posée.  
De par la position de leader dans le domaine des fouilles du DRACM, un rapprochement des départements de fouilles magiques anglais et égyptiens a aussitôt été envisagé.  
Lors des précédentes réunions réalisées conjointement, nous avons établi un plan d'action et de financement quant au site qui pourrait vraisemblablement abriter l'école perdue.

À cet instant l'émotion qui a envahi la pièce était vraiment palpable. Tu imagines Eléonore, la première école de magie va peut-être refaire surface.

— Afin de mener des fouilles d'une telle envergure, il a été décidé que celles-ci se dérouleront sous la houlette de Mme Eléonore McKinnon, sans doute la plus célèbre des magiarchéologues de son temps.

Attention Eléonore, ne prend pas la grosse tête. Je retranscris seulement les faits, je ne suis pas là pour te brosser dans le sens du poil, je m'en moque, je bosse déjà avec toi.

— Bien. Maintenant que la situation paraît plus clair aux nouveaux arrivants, nous pourrions peut-être attaquer le sujet du jour à savoir vérifier que tout est bien prêt pour la mission qui débutera dans un mois, interpella Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Eléonore, je te passe tout le blabla, mais voici une liste de ce qui a été décidé quant aux premières fouilles.  
Nous allons commencer les prélèvements dans la zone nord-ouest du champ de force qui est la plus lointaine du chantier de fouille moldu. Si nous trouvons des traces concluantes d'une activité sorcière, il faudra aussitôt en référer au DRACM et au DAME.  
Une équipe d'oubliators Egyptiens est à notre disposition, ils seront aussi chargés de vérifier que les sortilèges repousse-moldu fonctionnent bien, car après tout l'eau peut faire fluctuer plus facilement ce genre de sortilège. En plus de l'équipe de fouille et des oubliators, une équipe Anglo-Egyptienne de traducteurs des langues anciennes va être détachée pour nous aider à traduire les bas-reliefs et autres découvertes. Et pour compléter cette équipe, le ministre Egyptien a tenu à ce que des prêtres soient là, ne me demande pas ce qu'ils font là, je ne comprends pas, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas négociable. Ah, et aussi des langues de plombs Anglais nous rejoindrons plus tard, enfin si on trouve un truc intéressant bien sûr.

On est bien parti avec cette équipe-là. Les ministres sont-ils obligés de se livrer à des querelles politiques sur les chantiers de fouilles ? C'est épuisant à la fin. C'est à celui qui fera le moins de concessions et donnera le plus de sous pour montrer qu'il est riche.  
Bref, je m'égare pardon, mais tu connais mon avis sur la question, j'aurais bien aimé m'épargner les langues de plombs, mais vu qu'on se récupère les prêtres machin chose, Shacklebolt a aussi tenu à ce qu'on ait droit à ces troubles fêtes.  
Je sens que ça va se tirer dans les pattes, tout ce petit monde. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les deux ministres arriveront à s'entendre malgré ces tensions latentes qu'on a héritées de l'ancien protectorat britannique sur l'Egypte.  
Sérieux, ça date ce truc, faudrait s'en remettre, les gars. Je veux bien que les sorciers Égyptiens aient mal pris le fait qu'on vienne mettre le nez dans leurs affaires comme nos homologues moldus. Mais c'était il y a quatre-vingt-cinq ans par Merlin ! On peut dire qu'il y a prescription là.

Bon sinon pour le logement, des appartements situés dans une barre d'immeubles sorciers nous ont été attribués. On est deux par chambre, alors pitié garde moi le lit à côté du tien. Je ne veux pas dormir avec Trevor, je t'assure que si c'est le cas il y aura un meurtre. Je suis sûre qu'Elias ne me tiendra pas rigueur que je dorme dans la même chambre que sa femme.  
Au fait, vu que tu es arrivée un mois avant le début des fouilles pour faire du repérage, tu pourrais me rassurer sur le logement ? J'espère qu'ils ne nous ont pas donné un appartement trop miteux. J'aimerais bien éviter les nids de doxys et autres joyeusetés, en plus qui sait ce que nous réserve l'Egypte comme créatures magiques.

Tu trouveras ci-joint les documents faisant état de la marche à suivre quant aux fouilles, les détails quant au budget alloué et les noms et fonctions des membres de l'équipe de fouille et des oubliators. Pour les prêtres je n'en sais pas plus, mais ça pourrait être intéressant de se renseigner un peu plus sur eux ? Car après tout pourquoi on nous les colle dans les basques ces hurluberlus ?

Je t'embrasse, on se voit bientôt.  
Archibald Ashley

Une fois l'énième lecture de la lettre achevée, Eléonore entreprit d'écrire une rapide lettre de réponse à Archibald Ashley afin de le remercier de son compte rendu et lui décrire leur appartement quelque peu vieillot.  
Une fois le hibou repartit avec sa missive, elle se rendit au hibou postal le plus près afin d'envoyer une lettre à son directeur de département afin de faire part de ses premières impressions quant au chantier de fouilles.

Une autre lettre fut envoyée à son meilleur ami Bill afin de lui proposer un poste au sein de l'équipe en tant que briseur de sort, cela ne serait que l'histoire de quelques mois, le temps que Nair revienne de son congé maternité. Kingsley avait déjà négocié auprès de Gringotts pour qu'ils acceptent de le détacher quelques mois, cela ne coûtera que quelques gallions au ministère en échange de ce service.  
Une fois les derniers hiboux envolés, Eléonore McKinnon se dirige vers le site de fouille. Au loin dans les eaux de la baie d'Aboukir le navire de fouille moldu scintille alors qu'un ballet d'hommes-grenouilles avec leurs bouteilles s'activent.

***

Cela fait trois semaines qu'elle est en Egypte. Le mal du pays commence à se faire sentir et le dépaysement n'aide pas. Pourtant, en tant qu'archéologue elle a eu l'occasion de travailler sur des chantiers de fouilles réparties dans toute l'Europe.  
Elle a, fut un temps, travaillé pour le ministère Français de la magie avant de devenir directeur de fouille à Tintagel pour le compte du DRACM. C'est là-bas en Cornouailles qu'elle a posé ses valises durant huit ans. C'est là-bas dans ce bout de terre qui s'enfonce dans la mer d'Irlande qu'elle a rencontré Elias.  
Cela fait huit ans qu'elle n'a plus parcouru le globe à la découverte des trésors enfouis dans la terre.

Elle est déjà venue en Egypte. Cela a été un véritable électrochoc pour elle. Ce voyage l'a confortée dans son idée de devenir magiarchéologue. Elle y était allée lors de l'été précédent sa rentrée en cinquième année à Poudlard.  
Elle se souvient encore du spectacle magique du soleil se couchant sur la vallée des Rois, du temple d'Abou Simbel qui confondait dans les contreforts montagneux. L'Egypte l'avait éblouie et elle s'était promise de revenir un jour avec Bill Weasley. Après tout, il en en avait rêvé autant qu'elle de ce voyage au pays du Nil.  
Mais le temps est passé et ils n'ont jamais réalisé leurs promesses d'adolescents.  
Une fois Poudlard fini elle avait commencé son mentorat de magiarchéologue à Paris avant de partir pour Brocéliande à la recherche de l'ancienne capitale sorcière. Elle s'était perdue à Varna en Bulgarie à la recherche d'une des premières civilisations à moitié sorcière en passant par la grotte du Mas d'Azil où des traces de magies avaient été attestées.  
Bill était partie en Egypte pour le compte de Gringotts et chacun avait suivi son bout de chemin.

Et alors qu'ils vont bientôt être réunis pour ce voyage dont ils ont rêvé enfants, elle a le mal du pays.  
Elle voudrait retrouver les sentiments d'émerveillement et d'euphorie qui l'ont envahie il y a des années plus tôt lors de ces vacances hors du temps.  
Mais le temps file et alors qu'elle se retrouve seule dans ce pays inconnu elle ne peut que sentir le poids de l'isolement.  
Elle ne connait rien aux us et coutumes et ce sable à perte de vue la désole. Le soir, quand le mal du pays se fait plus profond, elle s'installe face à la mer et retient tant bien que mal ses larmes. Alors qu'elle regarde ce lac plat qu'aucune vague ne vient agiter elle se sent encore plus perdue. Elle qui est née au bord de la Manche et a grandi aux rythmes des marées se sent totalement étrangère ici.

Elle sait bien que c'est l'inactivité qui lui pèse. Une fois le repérage du site fait, les rencontres avec les délégations égyptiennes bouclées et le matériel préparé, il ne lui reste plus rien à faire si ce n'est visiter le pays sans personne à ses côtés.  
C'est ça le problème. Elle n'a personne avec qui partager son étonnement, ses découvertes. Personne à qui raconter son périple de la journée, à qui faire part de son étonnement.  
Dans ses lettres elle ne peut pas parler de la saveur de ces plats tellement différents des anglais. Comment décrire le goût fort en bouche du babaghanouj, une purée d'aubergine au sésame ? Elle peut raconter qu'elle adore manger du foul au petit-déjeuner comme tous les Egyptiens, mais elle ne peut pas faire goûter ces grosses fèves brunes longuement mijotées en ragoût et relevées d'huile, de citron et de cumin que les marchands ambulants vendent dans des sandwichs aux gens pressés de se rendre au travail. Elle a envie d'envoyer à sa fille du mehallabeyya, cette crème à base de farine de riz parfumée à l'eau de rose et parsemée de pistaches, mais elle se doute bien que le transport du dessert par hibou jusqu'en Cornouailles est impossible.

Dans ses lettres adressées à son mari et sa fille elle essaie de décrire les marchands ambulants qui envahissent les rues où des scooters, un de ces moyens de transports moldus bruyants, pétaradent dans les rues bien trop bondées.  
Elle leur décrit la Méditerranée et ses eaux calmes qui viennent s'échouer sur le sable. Un sable qui envahit tout, qui se faufile dans les maisons jusqu'à dans vos narines et vos yeux à vous en irriter la cornée.  
Elle parle de ce soleil brûlant si différent de celui pâlot de chez eux.  
Elle tait son mal du pays, mais elle s'étale sur toutes les différences entre l'Egypte et l'Angleterre qui sont tellement plus nombreuses que celles entre son pays natal et celui de son mari. Bretagne et Cornouailles, c'est sensiblement pareil. Alors que là rien ne se ressemble jusqu'à la langue, même si beaucoup d'Egyptiens parlent français et anglais.  
Et puis il y a ces odeurs, ces sons qui se mêlent en une cacophonie qui l'épuise. Il y a ce marchandage systématique entre les commerçants et leurs clients qui lui ont causé quelques difficultés au début lors de ses achats.  
Elle n'avait pas senti ce même fossé culturel lorsqu'elle était partie en Bulgarie, et pourtant à l'époque le mur de Berlin venait juste de tomber et le pays était très différent de maintenant.  
Il ne lui reste plus qu'une semaine à tirer. Une semaine avant que l'équipe arrive et qu'elle puisse partager ses aventures avec Archibald et Bill.  
Une semaine, plus qu'une semaine.

***

Cela fait un mois que les fouilles ont débutées. Un mois que l'ancienne école de magie Egyptienne a été découverte. Un mois qu'ils explorent les ruines sous-marines de cet endroit hors du temps.  
Elle qui se plaint de son envie de revoir les paysages verdoyants et humides de la Cornouailles, elle est servie là. Car sous l'eau c'est une véritable forêt d'algues et de plantes marines qui a envahi les ruines de la cité. Et puis il y a cette eau, cette eau si salée qui poisse vos cheveux, qui vous collent à la peau et dans laquelle vous marinez toute la journée.  
En effet, elle qui se plaint de son manque de verdure et d'humidité, elle est servie là.

La présence des équipes moldues à quelques kilomètres de leur emplacement nécessite une logistique impressionnante. Afin de ne pas se faire repérer et de ne pas susciter la curiosité des curieux, quant à leur présence dans une zone interdite à la fouille, ils ont déployé des sortilèges impressionnants afin de rendre invisible tout leur manège avant leur entrée dans l'immense bulle anti-moldue qui recouvre toute la zone.  
Les découvertes pour l'instant restent maigres et la progression des fouilles est rendue pénible par ses algues qui doivent être arrachées à coup de sortilège peu puissant afin d'éviter tout risque de dégradation sur les objets et pierres qui se cachent sous le sable.  
Les oubliators sans cesse sur le qui-vive restent à la surface afin d'éviter tout accident qui les exposeraient alors aux regards moldus. Les conjureurs de mauvais sorts épaulent l'équipe de fouille à coup de sortilège tandis que les archéologues avec leurs sortilèges de Têtenbulle tentent d'extirper les secrets de ce lieu magique.  
Quant aux prêtres, ils nagent autour des ruines en murmurant des formules en ancien égyptien. Leur manège intriguant laisse perplexe tout le monde. Que font-ils ici, ces prêtres de l'ancienne Egypte ?

Après de nombreuses questions et suppositions à leur encontre, le mystère fut enfin levé.  
Ainsi, ces prêtres sorciers sont les héritiers d'un savoir extraordinaire datant de l'ancienne Egypte.  
A l'époque, les Egyptiens pratiquaient offrandes et prières en l'honneur de leurs dieux. Ceux-ci vivaient dans des temples en pierres qui étaient aussi immortels que les êtres qu'ils abritaient.  
Les sorciers de l'époque avaient alors développé une magie incroyable basée sur le ka des pierres. C'est-à-dire le corps de celles-ci. Grâce à des prières qui ressemblaient plus à des sorts qu'autre chose, ils avaient réussi à créer des bâtiments à une vitesse ahurissante par leur simple compréhension du ba des pierres. Ainsi, en parlant à ce qu'ils appelaient l'âme des pierres, ils pouvaient les pousser à créer des structures impressionnantes qui encore de nos jours nous laissent ébahis.  
Lorsque les prêtres ont expliqué ce concept à Eléonore, elle a hésité à rire. Mais comme ils lui ont aussi expliqué que grâce à ça, ils peuvent relever entièrement les ruines elle s'est dit qu'après tout elle ne risque rien.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour de septembre toute l'équipe se retrouve sous l'eau à observer le ballet des quatorze prêtres égyptiens.  
Ces derniers ont expliqué que les ruines sont bien d'origine sorcière comme en atteste l'immense ankh, ce symbole de vie, qui tourbillonne au milieu de la structure à quelques mètres du sol. L'unique symbole est apparu suite à la prière formulée par celui qui semble être le chef du groupe. Apparemment, d'autres signes connus seulement des initiés sont réparties dans les ruines et c'est ceux-ci qui ont conduit les prêtres à tenter l'expérience.  
Les archéologues se sont mis en retrait et c'est avec curiosité qu'Eléonore regarde ces quatorze prêtres qui ont perdu un peu de leur superbe avec le magnifique bocal à poisson renversé sur la tête.  
Pour ce rituel il faut être quatorze prêtres, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Quatorze comme le nombre de morceaux de son mari qu'Isis avait retrouvé avant de le ressusciter. Quatorze le chiffre magique par excellence dans l'Ancienne Egypte.  
Une fois la sorte de croix terminée par une anse apparue, les prêtres se répartirent en un carré qui englobe presque tout le site. Un à chaque point cardinal, un au milieu de chaque côté du carré et un au milieu de chaque demi diagonal. Enfin deux prêtres au milieu, un au sol et un tout en hauteur. Ici pas besoin de tapis volant pour superviser l'élévation de la construction, il suffit de nager.  
Une fois à leur place, ils se mirent à scander des prières au dieu Ptah, le dieu des artisans et des bâtisseurs, et à Neith, la divinité qui protègent les lieux. Les représentants de l'ancienne foi n'ont rien voulu divulguer de ces prières en ancien égyptien.

Hésitant à rompre cette mascarade, ce fut avec ébahissement que la franco-britannique voit les pierres s'extirper hors du sable afin de se rassembler et de commencer à créer des murs et des colonnes.  
Tout se passe de façon très anarchique. Avec leurs mains les prêtres semblent guider la construction de tel ou tel mur alors que les pierres s'agglomèrent de façon presque anarchique. Par endroit des pierres commencent à monter un mur en l'air qui vient par la suite se déposer quelques mètres plus loin sur une mosaïque déjà reconstituée. A un autre emplacement une colonne brisée se recolle avant de se relever. Par endroit des trous se font voir dans la maçonnerie, sans doute des pierres manquantes, mais le mur tient quand même grâce à la magie.  
Elle ne sait pas comment cette magie marche et elle se doute bien que les prêtres ne voudront pas divulguer leur secret, mais elle ne peut qu'admirer leur travail d'orfèvre.  
Ainsi c'est vrai, les sorciers Egyptiens sont bien capables de ce prodige.  
Un prodige que tous les dix ans il faut réactiver à l'aide d'autres sortilèges sans quoi les ruines s'effondrent comme ce fut le cas ici.  
Doucement le rituel se termine, les pierres commencent à se tarir et la litanie des prêtres se fait plus douce.  
Une fois le travail de construction achevé, les prêtres déposent une offrande au couple de divinités. Neith règne à nouveau sur l'académie perdue grâce à l'aide de son mari, le dieu Ptah.

L'ancienne école Egyptienne est sauvée des eaux limoneuses dans lesquels Khomâroûyah Ibn Toûloûn l'avait précipitée afin de protéger sa bibliothèque de l'avidité du plus grand mage maléfique du Moyen-âge.


	2. Une infâme adorée

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Peut-être que je cherche juste une justification à mon choix ? Je cherche à comprendre ce qui m'a poussé à choisir cette voie.  
Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Je crois que je suis là pour répondre à cette question.  
Je suis là pour voir ce lieu qui a fait basculer mon destin. Ce lieu que je n'ai jamais vu, cet endroit que je vais découvrir pour la première fois.

L'angoisse m'étreint l'estomac. J'ai la boule au ventre. Et si je m'étais trompée ? Si j'avais fait tout ça pour rien.  
Il n'est plus l'heure de reculer. Une barque sans capitaine sort des profondeurs de la mer méditerranéenne et vient s'arrimer au ponton sur lequel je me trouve. C'est avec appréhension que je m'avance vers l'embarcation en carbone dernier cri. Ça change des barques en bois vermoulue de Poudlard.  
À peine je m'installe sur un des sièges vides que le vaisseau s'éloigne du bord avant de rabattre la capote arrière qui vient se fixer autour de moi en un dôme de verre. Alors que je me cramponne au parchemin dans ma main la barque entame sa lente descente vers les profondeurs.  
Intriguée je m'approche de la paroi jusqu'à toucher le verre poli presque chaud de part l'enchantement qui empêche l'eau de pénétrer dans l'habitacle.  
Quelques mouvements dans l'eau signalent un banc de poisson-chouette. Ceux-ci chassent à l'aide d'hululements perçants qui forme très vite une bulle d'oxygène autour de la proie qui s'asphyxie avant même que les prédateurs la dévore. Ces poissons magiques, endémiques de la Méditerranée, semblent se trouver en grande concentration autour de la ville posée au fond de l'eau qui surgit tout doucement de la masse d'eau qui nous entoure à mesure que la barque s'en approche.  
Enfin j'y suis. L'académie perdue.

La felouque futuriste s'accroche à un embarcadère vide avant d'accoler la capote qui couvre le pont du bateau au dôme de verre qui enferme la ville dans une bulle d'air géante. C'est donc parfaitement sèche que je pénètre dans l'enceinte de ce sanctuaire sorti des eaux.  
Émerveillée, je reste interdite devant les immenses aiguilles de pierres qui se dressent devant le gigantesque fronton de granit de l'entrée. En haut des immenses tours de marbre blanc des étendards flottent malgré l'absence vent. Sur les murs, hiéroglyphes et peintures très codifiées racontent l'histoire des lieux.  
Le jardin luxuriant rappelle ceux d'en haut avec ses palmiers-dattiers, ses vignes, ses champs et ses légumes qui sont les vestiges d'une époque où cette ville dans la ville vivait en totale autonomie comme la majorité des temples.  
Au milieu du jardin d'ornement trône un immense lac dans son écrin de roseau et papyrus. Un lac dans une cité sous-marine, c'est assez étrange quand on y réfléchit.  
Au loin sur le chemin qui mène à l'entrée de la ville une femme m'attend. C'est hésitante que je m'avance sur cette route que j'ai longtemps empruntée sans m'en rendre compte. Pas à pas j'avance sur cette voie pavée qui mène à l'académie Hérodote. Ce projet pour lequel j'ai tout laissé derrière moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées rythmée par le claquement de mes talons sur les dalles de pierres je repense à mon ancienne vie. À cette vie que je n'avais pas choisie. À ce mari à qui on m'avait donné sans mon consentement. À cette vie oisive que je n'avais jamais voulue. À cette enfant que je n'avais jamais su aimer faute de ne jamais avoir voulu être mère.  
J'étais adorée. Mondaine au masque parfait. Fille d'une riche famille sang-pur, j'étais celle qui allé redonner ses lettres de noblesses à deux familles.  
Celle qui est née pour règne sur un monde déchu. J'étais une reine d'un autre temps. Adorée par mes sujets on m'avait portée tout en haut de cette royauté décadente. J'étais une Greengrass de part ma naissance, j'étais devenue une Malefoy de part mon mariage.  
On m'avait hissée sur un trône qui n'existait déjà plut. Là haut dans ma vie parfaite sur papier glacé je ne pouvais que respirer les effluves nauséabondes de ce royaume que je n'avais jamais voulu.  
Oui j'ai été adulée, chérie par mes parents pour lesquels j'avais toujours été la parfaite petite sang-pur. La poupée au masque de porcelaine qui allait faire un grand mariage et de beaux enfants.  
J'ai été admirée, glorifiée par cette vieille aristocratie désuète qui avait envié mon ascension sociale.  
J'ai été vénérée, aimée par cet homme que je n'avais jamais voulu, mais qui me pardonnait tout, même mon profond désintérêt pour celui qui est issu de notre chair.  
J'ai été aimée tout autant que j'ai été détesté. J'étais comme eux. Une pestiférée. Une salope de sang pur. Une fille de pro-mangemort. La liste est encore longue.  
J'étais une adorée infâme. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus qu'une infâme adorée.

Toute ma vie je n'ai rêvée que d'une chose, devenir magiarchéologue. Mais jamais on s'est soucié de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment. On avait choisi ma vie pour moi. Je devais me marier, être mère. Et tant pis si je ne voulais pas d'enfant j'apprendrais bien à l'aimer. Tant pis si je voulais travailler et parcourir le monde à la recherche de vestiges oubliés, j'allais apprendre assez tôt que les rêves ne se réalisent pas tous. J'avais essayé en vain de taire mes aspirations. Je m'étais échinée à tout oublier. Je m'étais laissé absorber dans cette vie fade et sans saveur.  
C'est une rencontre qui m'a donné la force de descendre de ce trône sur lequel j'étais figée. Une rencontre et un projet.  
Ainsi, en deux mille sept je finançais pour la première fois le Département de Recherche des Anciennes Civilisations Magiques du ministère de la magie Britannique afin de sauver des eaux l'école perdue. J'ai longtemps oeuvré pour la construction de l'académie d'Hérodote jusqu'en devenir la principale mécène.  
J'ai tout fait pour qu'on ouvre une option aux élèves de l'école, option qui a été ouverte aux étudiants des autres écoles et même ceux déjà diplômé. C'est avec fierté que je peux maintenant dire que j'ai été la première étudiante par correspondance du seul cours de magiearchéologie et archivage des textes anciens.  
Enfin ce rêve qui m'a longtemps inaccessible m'était à nouveau possible. Mon diplôme à la main et un mentor qui m'attend à la porte de ce lieu que j'ai aidé à créer je m'avance à nouveau vers mon destin.  
C'est ainsi qu'en deux mille dix-sept je suis devenue une infâme traitresse. Une mauvaise mère. Une divorcée. Une putain. Ici aussi la liste est encore longue. Après tout j'ai abandonné enfant et mari pour vivre mon rêve d'enfant.

Ai-je fais le bon choix ? Alors que j'arrive au bout du chemin je me remet à douter.  
Ce n'est pas toujours facile de ne rien regretter quand la plupart des gens vous tournent le dos. J'ai été adorée et maintenant je me retrouve haïe. J'ai été haïe et maintenant je me retrouve adorée.  
J'avance presque à reculons maintenant que je vois la silhouette à contre-jour se découper sur les murs de la ville. Je retarde cet instant comme pour mieux le mémoriser.  
J'ai l'impression d'être au-bord d'un précipice prête à basculer. Au-dessus de ma tête j'entends maintenant les étendards claquer dans le vent de cette fin d'après-midi. La terre exhale un parfum d'humidité qui m'emplit le nez. Devant moi la ville s'étend jusqu'à perte de vue jusqu'à se fondre dans le bleu de la mer. Doucement je m'approche du fronton afin sentir les pierres chaudes qui semblent pulser sous ma main.  
Émue je n'arrive pas à balbutier un bonjour à mon mentor qui se tient devant moi. Il y a quelque instant je doutais encore de mon choix. Mais alors qu'Eléonore McKinnon-Jones me rend mon sourire sous ce porche au bout du chemin menant à une ville aquatique hors du temps je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Une fois sortie des profondeurs aquatiques je reste là à contempler l'eau qui cache la cité engloutie de Thonis. La-haut dans le ciel un faucon crécerelle vole à la recherche d'une proie. Son criperce le crépuscule sans bruit.  
Une légère brise fait onduler la surface de la mer charriant une odeur iodée et laissant sur mes lèvres un bgout salé/b qui me laisse une saveur piquante dans l'arrière bouche.  
J'entends craquer le papier alors que je caresse le parchemin que je tiens toujours. Ce parchemin qui est la preuve de ce que je suis maintenant.  
Oui je suis une infâme adorée. Et j'assume cette dualité.  
Je ne regrette plus mes actes. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier en tant pis de tout le reste. « Je ne poursuis pas mon chemin, c'est mon chemin qui me poursuit. » C'est la tête haute que je m'avance vers mes rêves. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis devenue.  
Je suis Astoria Greengrass et je suis magiearchéologue.


	3. Le soleil et la lune

Lucy, ma petite Lucy aux yeux gris, si tu savais combien tu me manques. Un jour je te raconterai tout ce que j'ai fait durant ces dix années passées à parcourir le monde, un jour peut-être. C'est vrai j'aurai pu profiter de ces quelques jours passés en Inde à tes côtés pour t'en parler, mais je ne voulais pas briser ce moment hors du temps. Y a bien des moments où j'ai pensé le faire, mais les mots venaient s'échouer contre mes lèvres sans jamais arriver à franchir l'émail de mes dents. Weasley, Weasley toujours, on n'a jamais été doués pour dire les choses dans cette famille.  
Et Lucy tu te souviens de comment c'était avant ? A l'ombre du grand chêne au fond du jardin de chez papi et mamie il y a une balançoire qui nous attend toujours, tu t'en souviens du vieux chêne Lucy ?Si j'avais su que pendant dix ans on ne se verrait plus, que durant sept ans je chercherai à te joindre sans succès je ne serais jamais parti. Le temps des remords est passé et pourtant j'ai encore ces regrets qui me hantent et font me sentir coupable. Et ma jolie Lucy me pardonnes-tu d'être parti sans toi ?  
Y a bien longtemps que tout cela à eut lieu, en tout cas suffisamment pour gommer le fossé entre nous.

Ma petite Lucy aux cheveux noirs.  
Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir revue. Si tu savais combien je suis soulagé de voir que rien n'a changé entre nous. Et pourtant, pourtant je sais bien qu'en écrivant cette phrase je me leurre. Je ne peux pas effacer le passé. Oublier cette fuite que j'ai faite il y a de cela dix ans. Ce périple que j'ai entamé sans toi a créé une cassure entre nous. Je la sens, je peux la toucher du doigt tellement elle est encrée en moi, en toi. En dix ans on change forcement. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai laissée derrière moi j'ai grandi, j'ai apaisé mes rancoeurs. Toutes ces choses qui font de moi quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un à la fois similaire et différent de l'ancien Louis Weasley. J'ai changé et toi aussi tu as évolué et ce même si je ne veux pas le voir.  
Mais tu comprends pour toi (moi ? ) tu as toujours été ma petite Lucy aux yeux gris. Ma petite Lucy qui aimait tant regarder le monde. Et je ne veux pas effacer cette vision que j'ai de toi. Je sais, je suis égoïste à raisonner comme ça.  
Mais peut-être que tu me pardonneras si je t'avoue que c'est parce que j'ai peur. Peur qu'une partie de mon enfance, de ce qui a fait ce que je suis maintenant s'envole avec toi. Si tu te brises c'est une partie de moi que tu emporteras avec toi dans la tombe.

Tu le sais bien Lucy que tu as toujours été plus qu'une cousine. Avec toi tout est plus simple, c'est seulement en ta compagnie que je peux être totalement moi-même. Il y a toujours eu toi, moi et les autres. Et j'ose espérer que rien de tout cela n'a changé malgré le temps.  
Alors que je viens juste de te quitter je me prends à imaginer ce que tu fais. Tu es sans doute retournée chez toi dans les monts d'Arrées. Je t'imagine en train d'écrire assise sur ton ponton qui s'élance dans le vide. Je vois tes cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes des corbeaux danser dans le vent. Tes yeux gris contemplent le ciel comme ils l'ont toujours fait alors que tes doigts fins caressent le parchemin rugueux sur lesquels tes mots courent en une écriture déliée.  
J'aimerais être là pour te regarder, pour contempler avec toi les merveilles de cette Bretagne sauvage qui se déroule sous tes pieds.  
Mais au lieu de ça j'entame mon pèlerinage. Sur les traces de mon passé je profite de mes vacances avant de retourner à mon chantier de fouilles en plein Colorado. Mes pas m'ont mené de Londres jusqu'à l'académie Hérodote. C'est là-bas que j'ai trouvé ma voie, là-bas qu'après une année de cours par correspondance j'ai rencontré celle qui est devenue ma mentor, Astoria Greengrass.  
Sans toi je n'aurais jamais réalisé mon rêve Lucy, sans toi je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de m'opposer à mes parents pour faire le métier de mes rêves.  
Tu as toujours été là pour moi Lucy, et j'espère que l'inverse est aussi vrai. Si tu as besoin dis le moi et peu importe l'endroit j'accourais.  
Par la suite je suis retourné en forêt Amazonienne. C'est dans cette forêt immense que j'ai fait mes premiers pas sans personne à mes côtés.  
Au fait tu sais qui j'ai croisé ? Alyssum Thomas. Tu imagines la fille de Dean et Pansy en pleine forêt Amazonienne. Je l'ai revue par la suite dans le Colorado. Tu savais qu'elle est devenue botaniste ? Neville a toujours été un bon mentor. Bref passons.

La prochaine fois j'espère que tu seras à mes côtés pour ce pèlerinage que j'ai effectué. Je te montrerai tous les lieux dans lesquels j'ai vécu. Tous ces endroits qui sont une pièce en plus dans le puzzle de mon existence. Et j'espère pouvoir aussi avoir la chance d'en voir plus sur la mosaïque qui fait de toi la personne que tu es. Tu es magnifique Lucy ne doute jamais.  
Tu es parfaite pour moi, si tu savais combien je t'aime. De cet amour pas totalement fraternel. Non tu es bien plus que cette petite cousine que j'adore. Tu es ma muse, mon âme soeur.  
Tu es la lune là où je suis le soleil. Tu t'en souviens de cette phrase avec laquelle tu signais avant nos correspondances ? « Tu es Louis le soleil là où je suis Lucy la lune. » C'était il y a longtemps et pourtant cette phrase restera à jamais gravée en moi.  
Le soleil aime la lune, mais pourtant à la fin ce sont les étoiles qu'il choisit. C'est ce que je me répète à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Je t'aime comme le soleil aime la lune. Sans toi je ne pourrais plus briller, je ne peux pas vivre. Tu m'es aussi indispensable que l'eau ou la nourriture.  
Et pourtant, pourtant à la fin le soleil choisit toujours les étoiles.


	4. Cohabitation

Tu te rappelles Bill de lorsqu'on était ado ? Tu disais que tu ferais toujours passer ton métier avant le reste. Je disais que je ne voulais jamais faire à l'homme que j'épouserai la distance qui a tant fait souffrir mes parents.  
Regarde nous maintenant. Tu as quitté ton travail en Egypte que tu aimais tant pour revenir t'installer en Angleterre. Je me retrouve sur un chantier de fouilles à des kilomètres de chez moi.

C'est marrant quand on y repense non ? C'est fou ce qu'on a changé.  
Dis Bill, tu t'étais déjà imaginé père de trois enfants ? Marié à une Française un quart Vélane ?  
Alors qu'on parle de nos familles respectives tout en extirpant les secrets de l'académie perdue je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'on a vécu. A nos familles qu'on a laissés derrière nous le temps d'une aventure. Est-ce qu'ils te manquent ?  
Je suis sûre que tout iras bien, bientôt tu retrouveras ta petite famille. Il ne te reste plus que quelques semaines avant que Nair revienne de son congé maternité.  
Je comprends ton envie d'être avec eux. Ella et Elias me manquent énormément. C'est fou Bill quand j'y repense.  
Jamais j'aurai cru aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Jamais j'aurais cru tomber amoureuse d'un moldu. Jamais j'aurais pensé m'installer en Angleterre. Ma Bretagne natale je l'aimais trop. Je me voyais mariais à un sorcier Breton en train de fouiller Brocéliande à la recherche de Merlin et Viviane et pourtant, c'est à Tintagel que je l'ai rencontré. Au final de Brocéliande et Tintagel il n'y a qu'un pas. Un pas et la cour du Roi Arthur entre les deux.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de notre rencontre.  
C'est dans un pub d'un petit village de Cornouailles que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Par la suite il est venu me voir sur le premier chantier de fouille que je menais non loin de là à la recherche de la mythique citée du roi Arthur.  
Et puis il y a eu cette colocation. Ces moments volés au reste du monde à l'abri de son château dans un village perdu de Cornouailles. Ces moments où j'ai caché toute une partie de moi.  
Faire cohabiter une sorcière et un moldu ce n'est pas chose aisée. Heureusement que le majordome, gardien des clés du domaine est un cracmol. A croire que la magie à toujours fait partie de la vie d'Elias avant même que je pose un pied dans sa demeure.  
Elias et ses peintures sur lesquelles une famille de rouquin et un enfant à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair prennent vie. Elias et ses manuscrits qui s'entassent sur son bureau. Elias et sa vie de rentier anglais. Et moi, moi et mes manuelles d'histoires qui sortent d'une valise élimée qui semblent contenir plus que ce qu'elle laisse entrevoir. Moi et ma chouette cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Deux mondes qui se côtoient sans se croiser.  
Cohabitation étrange que celle d'un moldu et d'une sorcière. Chassé-croisé de deux êtres dissemblables. Deux étrangers qui apprennent à se connaitre.  
Situations cocasses et objets du quotidien qui donnent du fil à retordre. Aspirateur du diable qui me fait hurler, lave-vaisselle malencontreusement cassé et fer à repasser brulé.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de sa demande en mariage.  
C'est la chute. La fin d'un rêve qui dure depuis quelques années. C'est la douleur de l'atterrissage après tout ce temps passé en apesanteur. Aimer quelqu'un ça fait mal. Mal lorsqu'on réalise qu'on a caché à l'homme qu'on aime tout un pan de sa vie. Alors que la demande en mariage tant espérée arrive on se met à mourir à petit feu.  
Comment rattraper le coup ? Comment faire taire cette douleur ? Comment ne pas l'infliger à l'autre ?  
Cette douleur qui vous étreint, qui vous brise en petit morceau et laisse votre corps en miettes. Comment apaiser les remords qui vous torture, vous consume dans un brasier rougeoyant ?  
C'est la chute. Et on s'écrase. On se brise alors qu'une douleur lancinante sature vos terminaisons nerveuses. C'est l'envie de s'arracher la chair pour faire taire le mal qui vous ronge. Le besoin de faire cessez ce supplice. Les larmes aux yeux, le coeur au bord des lèvres, incapables d'esquisser un geste on se tient roide en tentant vainement de reprendre le dessus sur notre corps qui se meurt. Sur notre esprit qui se désagrège sous cette détresse qui se faufile dans tous les recoins de notre hypothalamus.  
Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de toutes les émotions qui m'ont envahi à ce moment fatidique. Gaieté, douleur, regrets et puis cette chute qui n'en finissait pas. Qui s'accélère en un vertige fatidique.  
Et puis j'avais repris le dessus. J'avais combattu le mal. Mis à genoux ma détresse pour enfin regarder celui qui à mes pieds attends un mot de sa part. J'avais repris contrôle de son corps pour donner une réponse à cette phrase dont j'avais tant rêvé.  
Afin de chasser à tout jamais ses remords j'avais entrepris de révéler son lourd secret.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de son regard lorsque j'ai prononcé le mot sorcière. J'avais eu peur qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou. Qu'il me chasse de chez lui sans sourciller.  
Mais non il était resté. On avait comblé ensemble les vides de ma vie. Il avait enfin compris mon malaise vis-à-vis de la technologie. Ainsi, je n'étais pas une ermite qui avait vécu longtemps loin de la technologie comme il l'avait au début cru. J'étais une sorcière. Une sorcière avec le balai, la chouette, la baguette et le chapeau. Une sorcière qui ne mangeait pas les enfants, n'avait pas de nez crochu et n'était pas méchante comme ont le raconte encore trop souvent dans les livres pour enfants moldus.  
Non j'étais toujours la Eléonore McKinnon qu'il connaissait avec juste deux-trois trucs en plus.  
Au final une cohabitation entre sorcier et moldu ça peut être réussit quand on y repense non ?  
Qui aurait cru ça ? Pas moi en tout cas, ni toi Bill. Je me souviens de tes lettres, de tes avertissements. Tu avais peur que ça tourne mal. Que de cette histoire je n'en tire rien de bien si ce n'est un coeur brisé. Mais tu vois Bill ça c'est bien terminé. Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette cohabitation. C'est bien compliqué de garder un tel secret.  
Au final quand on y repense Bill c'était bien marrant de se cacher à la manière d'un de ces héros d'espionnage moldu.


	5. Fragments de femme

**L'épouse**

Autrefois elle avait été femme. Epouse d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas choisi.  
Et pourtant elle l'avait aimé. Du moins, elle aurait pu l'aimer s'il n'y avait pas eu cette pression, cette fatalité qui pesait sur leur couple. Ils n'avaient pas à s'aimer ils devaient juste paraître amoureux. Paraître c'était bien ça le problème. Durant toute leur vie à deux ils avaient dû être un couple aux yeux des autres et non des leurs.  
Elle aurait pu aimer Drago s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mariage arrangé. Maintenant qu'ils ne forment plus un tout elle peut se l'avouer. Elle l'a aimé.

 **La fille**

Aimer. Un des verbes inconnus du vocabulaire de ses parents.  
Réussite. Sans nul doute le mot le plus présent dans leur bouche.  
Réussite et argent vont souvent de pair dans l'univers factice de ses parents. Dès leur enfance ils ont tout fait pour les modeler elle et sa soeur a leur image.  
Pourtant, elle s'en moque bien de s'élever socialement. Elle ne veut pas faire mieux que tout le monde. Elle veut juste être Astoria et non la fille de ses parents.  
Dorénavant, sa vie elle la mène comme elle veut. Et c'est sans doute ça sa plus grande réussite.

 **La mère**

Réussir, être une bonne mère. Des mantras qu'on lui a assenés durant la majeure partie de sa vie.  
Echec, mauvaise mère. Des termes durs qui ont remplacé les anciens. Toute sa vie on l'a cantonné à son rôle de femme. A sa fertilité et son statut de mère. Mais qui s'est soucié du fait qu'elle n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, qui ?  
Elle a un utérus et c'est bien suffisant. Pour le reste on s'en arrangera.  
Dorénavant elle est sortie de ce schéma. Mais, en reniant sa fécondité, en abandonnant son enfant elle se sent déchue de son statut de femme. 

**La soeur**

Femme nouvelle. Enfant redevenue.  
En se perdant puis en se retrouvant elle est enfin devenue elle même. Seule elle avait marché sur le chemin pavé de bonnes intentions que ses parents avaient tracés pour elle. Elle s'était mariée, était devenue mère. Elle s'était perdue avant d'entrevoir un futur différent de celui qu'on lui a toujours fait miroiter.  
Avec sa soeur qui lui avait pris la main elle s'est relevé et a retrouvé ses rêves d'enfants. A l'une les artefacts anciens à l'autre les créatures magiques. Patronne d'une ménagerie magique. Magiearchéologue. Elles avancent maintenant vers leur futur main dans la main.


	6. C'était un 31 août 2027

Un crochet qui lui agrippe le nombril, des secousses semblables à une lessiveuse, un choc qui lui fait plier les genoux lorsqu'il reprend contact avec le sol et dans sa main un exemplaire du livre la femme au temps des pharaons de Christiane Desroches-Noblecourt.  
Une main qui se glisse dans la sienne, un livre remis à un homme accoudé à un guichet qui récupère les objets que lui tendent les personnes avant de sortir du bâtiment.  
Une chaleur qui prend à la gorge alors qu'au loin se fait entendre la mélopée d'un joueur d'oud qui peine à se faire entendre dans l'effervescence de la rue. Les vendeurs de grigris et autres colifichets qui les alpaguent avant même qu'ils aient fini de descendre les marches menant aux ruelles du Caire sorcier. On peut dire que le dépaysement est complet.  
Une fois les ruelles menant au souk des apothicaires passé les deux amoureux se dirigent vers la mer afin de profiter un peu du paysage avant de transplaner. Ils se perdent dans cette capitale grouillante de monde avec le plaisir d'être deux inconnus dans une foule chatoyante.  
Ils ont laissé derrière eux la sécheresse moite du Colorado pour venir se perdre ici sur le bord de la Méditerranée. Ce n'est que la première étape de leur voyage alors ils goûtent avec joie aux saveurs inconnues d'un voyage à deux. La jeune femme offre son visage au soleil alors que son compagnon cache ses yeux clairs sous un grand chapeau. Dans quelques jours ils laisseront les rives bleues de la mer pour les camaïeux de verts de la forêt Amazonienne avant de rentrer chez eux à la lisière du Parc de National Mesa Verde.  
Mais pour l'instant ce n'est que le début de leur aventure alors ils profitent de ces vacances bien méritées. Au loin dans le ciel un faucon crécerelle lance son cri venant briser l'instant présent. Il est temps de transplaner. Direction l'académie d'Herodote.

Alors qu'il regarde la femme qui se tient à ces côtés devant le fronton de l'école il réalise. Il réalise que c'est avec Lucy qu'il aurait dû se trouver ici. C'est à elle qu'il a promis de se rendre un jour en Egypte, un jour ensemble. Mais elle n'est jamais venue avec lui effectuer ce pèlerinage dont il a rêvé. Le temps passe est avec lui les promesses s'effilochent. Cette constatation lui fait l'effet d'un doloris .  
Ils s'étaient fait une promesse mais c'était il y a de cela un ou deux ans. Un ou deux ans ce n'est rien dans une vie non ? Surtout lorsqu'on a déjà tenu une promesse vieille d'il y a dix ans.  
Et pourtant, pourtant il sait bien que depuis ce 31 août 2027 rien n'est plus pareil. Ce jour-là quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. Ce jour-là il a irrémédiablement cassé quelque chose entre lui et Lucy. Envolée cette connivence, ce lien qu'ils avaient toujours eu. Il a bien essayé de se convaincre que tout sera toujours comme avant. Que Lucy sera toujours la femme la plus importante de sa vie, mais il se leurrait. Le temps passe et les gens avec lui.  
Ce jour-là il est parti, il a fui pour se rendre à l'endroit où il se tient maintenant. Il est parti vivre sa vie en laissant Lucy derrière lui. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Il avait vingt-ans et ce désir de prendre son envol chevillé au corps. Il avait ses rêves au creux de la main et l'envie de les réaliser. Il était donc parti pour étudier l'histoire dans cet endroit hors du temps s'en réaliser que s'il en était là aujourd'hui c'était en grande partie grâce à sa petite Lucy. Lucy et son soutien sans faille, Lucy qui l'a encouragé à continuer ses études.  
Et lui qu'a-il fait ? Il l'a abandonné. Jeté en pâture à cette famille qui ne les a jamais compris. Ce jour-là avait sonné le glas d'une partie de sa vie. Il avait dit adieu à Lucy sans se retourner, sans réaliser que c'était la fin d'une complicité sans faille.  
C'était un 31 août 2027.

Il avait espéré. Il avait cru. Mais aujourd'hui il se rend compte qu'il s'est trompé. Il avait voulu croire que Lucy resterait sa petite Lucy aux yeux gris. Il avait espéré égoïstement qu'ils resteraient toujours entre eux. Mais alors qu'il est là devant le fronton de cet endroit où il a toujours voulu l'amener il se rend compte que lui aussi à changer.  
Ce 31 août 2027 il a changé et ce n'est que douze ans après qu'il réalise tout le chemin parcouru. Il lui fallut douze ans et à nouveau les yeux gris de Lucy posés sur lui, il y a de cela deux ans, pour se rendre compte que le temps n'est pas immuable. Douze ans pour réaliser que c'est la fin d'une époque, qu'il a clos un chapitre de sa vie ce jour-là.  
Mais malgré tout il espère. Il espère pouvoir retrouver ce qu'il a perdu. Il sait bien que rien ne sera comme avant. Mais il espère toujours que s'il tend la main à Lucy elle la prendra comme autrefois.  
Car après tout ils ont changé, mais il reste toujours chez eux une part de la gamine aux yeux gris qui dévorait le monde et du garçon aux cheveux d'or qui empoignait le ciel.  
Un jour il viendra avec elle ici. Un jour il lui montrera son monde pour qu'elle comprenne l'homme qu'il est devenu, car elle aura toujours une place importante dans son coeur. Un jour oui. Mais pour l'instant il veut seulement profiter du moment présent en compagnie de la femme dont il tient la main.  
Alors qu'il reporte son regard sur la jeune femme il remarque seulement ses vêtements tout en cotonnade et lisérés d'or qui lui font penser à ce tableau de Delacroix : femmes d'Alger dans leur appartement qu'il adore. Oui elle ressemble à une des femmes de ce tableau dont une copie trône dans le bureau qu'Alyssum lui a aménagé dans sa petite maison.  
Et alors qu'elle l'embrasse en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'elle est heureuse d'effectuer ce pèlerinage avec lui il sait qu'il est là avec la bonne personne.  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime Alyssum, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est jamais venu ici avec Lucy qu'il s'est perdu quelque part sur le chemin. Non ce 31 août 2027 n'est que le premier jour du Louis Weasley qu'il est dorénavant. Ce n'est pas une fin en soit seulement un commencement.


End file.
